


The Junkyard

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Car Crusher, Junkyard - Freeform, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: TW: CLOSE TO DEATH SCENE!After being left in the scrapheap by two humans, the unthinkable happens.I'm on Twitter as @EndangeredMind_





	The Junkyard

When he came to, Sunstreaker did not know where he was. Piles of broken-down cars and crushed shells surrounded him, although he was hardly glamorous himself. Chipped paint and dents littered his body, with his tyres all flat and his windshield smashed in, cracks littering it from corner to corner. He was not looking forward to getting back to base. He had to get out of here as fast as possible! Just as he was about to start his engine, two voices were heard coming closer and closer. He quickly went silent and stayed still, fearing what would happen next.

“Yep, this is the one! Shame really, it’s such a nice car too! Some people really do not know how to take care of their things!” One of the workers, a well-built man sighed. From what he could see, even the interior was a mess, torn seats and stains everywhere. Either this car was used as a work mule, or the owner just treated it like their garbage dump. “Well, there’s nowhere left for it but the crusher now.” He whistled up to the crane operator, who picked Sunstreaker’s alt mode up and dumped him straight into the waiting crusher.

With the press a button, the crusher whirred to life, and for once, Sunstreaker was frightened. He had heard all about these machines and how powerful they were, only to blow it off as lies. However, now that he was in the middle of one, he wasn’t so sure about it being lies at all! He watched, trembling as the large crushing mechanism moved closer and closer. He groaned and whimpered a little bit, before rocking a bit on his suspension, to clear his head. He was an Autobot warrior! There was no way that he feared a man-made machine!

As the plate began to press into his roof, he shuddered. It felt like Devastator himself was stepping on him! Unlike Devastator, this thing didn’t let him go, and it carried on pressing down. His springs and suspension creaked loudly in protest as they were squished downwards whilst his tyres wheezed in agony. This wasn’t painful, but it was very unpleasant. He grunted in discomfort as it continued to press down. His optics went wide as he heard his tyres hiss, a sign of them deflating. They must’ve had some air left in them. He hoped someone would find him.

He let out a sharp cry of pain, but due to the noise of creaking metal, no workers heard a thing. His roof was beginning to sink lower and lower and the glass trembled. Cybertronian glass was a lot stronger than human glass, and it would take a lot of force to shatter it. However, it seemed that the damage done earlier had made the glass weak. The windows began to crack whilst the windscreen’s cracks only grew in number. The headliner began to come down, albeit very slowly. Ok, now this was starting to hurt! He growled, feeling scared.

With a final groan from the yellow mech, he grunted as his fight for survival kicked in as he raised up on his suspension and managed to push the crushing plate back up, making the crusher grind and groan as it was forced to put in extra pressure. However, the man in the cabin seemed to ignore this and he was too busy jamming to a song on the radio to notice that this car was fighting back instead of being squashed fat into a metal pancake. He pressed another button and the pressure increased, the plate pressing back down.

Sunstreaker was now petrified. He was never scared of humans before this and he had always regarded them as inferior creatures, but the fact that they were able to produce such vicious machines that were capable of crushing powerful warriors like him into small pancakes made him see them in a whole new light. If he got out there, he would respect humans a whole lot more. “Someone please get me out of here! I don’t want to die!” He whined, yelping as the glass shattered and littered his torn beige interior. He prayed to Primus that he could escape.

Various warnings began to pop up on his HUD as the crusher plate continued to come down like the vicious foot of Devastator. However, this one wasn’t interested in seeing him bounce on his suspension and it was more interested in how flat it could squash him. He groaned and increased his intensity in the prayers for Primus to get him out of this. He couldn’t die like this, he just couldn’t! He was supposed to die in the heat of battle, not crushed to death in a human scrapyard after being dumped there. This just wasn’t fair!

A loud sound pulled him out of his prayer. Was he dead? A brief scan showed that he wasn’t, but the crusher plate was lifting up! As he watched, the humans seemed to be running away. Or rather, going to a specific place. He watched curiously as they all got in a small car and drove away. He was alone, and more importantly, he was alive! He groaned and revved his engine, managing to squeeze out of the narrow gap and land on the floor with a grunt. He had escaped! He began to transform, groaning as cogs whirred and creaked loudly. 

He quickly moved out of the junkyard, finding a place to hide. That was hell, and he never wanted to go through it again! But most importantly, he had learnt a very valuable lesson, and now he was going to be able to adapt it. That was more than he could say for some mechs. He transformed back to his slightly squished and rather battered altmode and began the long and boring drive to the base. Hopefully he could get back there before the junkyard owners came back and finished the job. Today had been one hell of an adventure.


End file.
